The Song That Brought Them Together
by sakuraloveblossom
Summary: Sasuke was holding Karin so lovingly and so gently it stirred her up. She couldn’t take it anymore she was hurt, she ran to the streets of Konoha and... PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**Me**: Ok this is my new story D, yes it's a one-shot but I think it's ok. I got it from listening to the song My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne and reading this other story enjoy .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though it would be cool XD

**Summary:** Sasuke was holding Karin so lovingly and so gently it stirred her up. She couldn't take it anymore she was hurt, she ran to the streets of Konoha and sang.

**Sakura's Pov.**

She stared, it wasn't her fault she didn't do it. It wasn't her fault that she was hurt. A certain pink haired shinobi was thinking.

Karin, she hurt herself on purpose and blamed it on her. There were cuts on her legs and arms; she was bleeding a lot all that just to get some guy. But not any guy the guy that they both loved. It looked like she succeeded. He was holding her so gently.

**Flashback:**

"Don't love him please!" Karin screamed out in agony.

"I love him more than anything in the world, before you came he loved me now that you're here he cares about you. I see the way that he looks at you the way he talks to you its gentle and kind," Karin yells as tears fall down her face.

I just stare, here the badmouth Karin is crying right in front of me I felt bad for her, but I love him to.

"I'm sorry Karin, but I won't give him up, I love him to," I say as tears come out of my eyes threatening to fall.

Fine she says, be that way I guess I'll have to do it the hard way then, she dry's her tears and stabs herself. Karin falls, her body bruised, cut, and bleeding.

I stare at her I was just about to help her as Sasuke rushes in behind me and take her into his arms.

**End Flashback**

My tears fall, I cry as I watch them. I couldn't do anything.

Then Karin starts speaking.

"She hurt me Sasuke-Kun, she stabbed me I couldn't do anything," Karin said as she sobbed.

"Why?" Sasuke asks me.

I didn't reply.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?" He screams at me.

"WHY DID YOU HURT HER, WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?" He yells at me as he cradles her body.

"I didn't do it," I say quietly.

"Don't lie to me," Sasuke says coldly.

I couldn't take it after that. I blew up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT UCHIHA, IT'S HER FAULT SHE STABBED HERSELF AND BLAMED IT ON ME. YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE YOU UCHIHA I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER!" I scream at his face.

"Get out of my face," he says quietly.

"I don't ever want to see you again," he says

"I hate you," I reply.

As he keeps holding Karin, I walk away before I can see anymore. I was so angry, I ran to the streets of Konoha. I needed to get my mind 

of him so I sang. I sang the song that I wrote when he left the village and broke my heart.

I screamed out the lyrics as my body danced to the music of the lyrics. Villagers stopped and listened I sang...

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

I finished the first verse and looked into the crowed, he was there and Karin was nowhere in sight. Good now I can finally tell him how I felt, I continued.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  


But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _CD version_  
All the stuff that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

My heart ached but I went on he had to know my feelings the villigers were mesmerized some were even crying.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

I was almost done just a little more and I could cry. My eyes were stinging with unshed tears I had to stay strong for him to realize my feelings for him.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

I was done I stopped singing as the last tune evaporated.

The crowd cheered.

I heard some scream stay strong you'll get through. They were shouting words of encouragement. I was really happy then my feelings got through.

I spotted Sasuke he just stood there looking shocked.

I then just walked away, what happened next depends on him.

As I was walking I wonder how he would reply.

As I got home i found a note on my dining table. I read it and smiled.

I guess I don't have to worry about his confessions anymore, I said looking really happy and relieved.

**Me**: Ok done I really liked writing this one it was fun.

PLEASE R&R you read it didn't you D


	2. READ IMPORTANT!

A/N:

Ok so I was thinking of ideas on making a new story.

Do you think should make a sequel of one or another one that is totally different from this one?

For example I was thinking about making a story when Sakura falls in love with her distant cousin Sasuke when they were the best of friends but started to hate each other because they could never be together.

I know it's confusing but I got my idea from this Chinese drama about this girl that fell in love with her cousin but they both died in the end.

No I'm not going to make them die in the last chapter it's something different. So let me know which one I should do .

I really should try to finish my story's there all incomplete lol. Ok so let me know ok?


	3. The Note

A/N: Sorry some people in the reviews have said that my story was rushed. Yes I admit that I was rushing a little in the end because It was 2:00 am and I had school the next day. To make up for that I write what t he note said right now.

Note:

Dear Sakura,

Nice show you put on. A little hurtful but it was nice. Never knew you could sing. Ok ill just get to the point now then. I am really bad at expressing emotions, so if this isn't correct then just ignore it. I apologize for not believing you before about Karin. I found out that she was lying after you left; she told me the truth I can't believe that I trusted that bitch.

Well I'm really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. I chased after you a few minutes you began singing. That song sounded like it was full of emotion and sadness. I wish that you will never ever have to experience that.

I want to be able to protect you. I also want you to know that I finally realized that I love you Sakura. I will protect you with my life and never ever let you get hurt again.

Sasuke Uchiha

Ok here you go, I know that it's a little corny but it was the best I could do XD please review.


End file.
